


Foolish Dream

by Tangey



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangey/pseuds/Tangey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Jou's POV. One sided Jou x Yuugi and mentions of Yami x Yuugi. Jou's thoughts concerning his friendship and feelings toward Yuugi. He knew it would never work out but it never hurt to dream about it, even a foolish one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Dream

**Foolish Dream**

**By OneSkyOneSora (Yami Yuugi).**

**Jou's Point of view concerning his friendship and more with Yuugi Mutou. He knew it would never work out but it never hurt to dream about it, even a foolish one.**

**Warnings: One-Sided Jou x Yuugi and mentions of Atem/Yami x Yuugi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**(***)**

I always felt something different for you. Even before we became friends. I used to bully you, and try to 'teach you to be a real man.' I used to think it would toughen you up.

I was wrong. It made every thing worse in the end. That is, until we became best friends. I never knew such a corny 'line' would start our friendship. "It's something you can show but something you can't see." I had rehearsed the line a dozen times before I had told this to you. Even then, I felt like a complete idiot by your look.

You have been my best friend for years. I can't imagine it any other way. It was only a matter of time before I began to grow fonder of ya. As we grew closer, I grew to like you more and more.

Honda said it was dumb to get so close to ya. He didn't fully trust ya like I do. I still think he is a bit jealous of how close you and I are now. However, I don't care. I like ya and I'll continue to like ya. After all, you saved my sorry ass more times den I can count.

You not only saved me, but you saved my sista's eyesight. Thanks to you, Serenity can see. I will never be able to repay ya for that, Yug.' I just wish you realized how much it meant to me.

Because of dis, I began to grow even closer to ya. You and I were best buds and nothing would change dat.

But of course, things changed when he made his royal appearance. Your darker half. He made things harder between us. He isolated ya from me and the rest of da gang.

I know deep down that he loves ya in his own twisted way, but his possessiveness toward ya made things hell for me and da others.

I had a crush on ya for years before I realized that it would never work out between us. Especially not when the royal pain in da ass pharaoh is around.

Your darker half, your soul mate. Your Yami or Atem. Whatever it was you called him.

He was always there but he couldn't be there for ya like I could be. You knew it deep down, not wanting to make it true. You knew he couldn't do anything for you physically. He was a spirit. He couldn't touch you the way I can. He can't comfort you like I wanted to. He couldn't appreciate you the way I can.

He has everything in a lover you could want. He was everything ya wanted to be. And he couldn't give you anything in return. That jackass was stuck in an old relic until he could fulfill his purpose and move onto the afterlife.

He was screwed from the time you freed him from the puzzle after our fateful encounter. He would neva be happy or free to roam da world like us. The pharaoh was a spirit who needed to be put down to rest.

Watchin' the battle between you and him was pullin' at my heartstrings. I knew how hard it was for ya to make dis decision. You handled it really well and you put him in his place. The pharaoh… No, I mean Atem, finally found peace after three thousand years.

After dat, I figured I had a chance wit ya. I was going to be da knight in shining armor who would woo you from your depression of losing the pharaoh.

I would be your savior. I wanted to help you. Things didn't work out dat way.

You isolated yourself from us. You kept things hidden from us. Hell, you even left us and went on crazy adventures around da world. You left every thing behind because of him. You hated bein' reminded of your precious pharaoh.

Nothing could calm the void you felt in your heart. It was only a matter of time before you lost it all. It ain't possible for someone to remain sane after something like that.

You disappeared and I fought hard to find ya. I searched for ya far and wide. No one knew where you were. Gramps never admitted his worry for you. He kept it to himself. I knew deep down that you were out there, looking for your piece of mind.

You needed to find something to calm the aching in your heart. Your soul was calling out to him. It would be a matter of time before I figured out what you were truly doing.

You wanted to see him again.

When the realization hit, I couldn't believe dat my best friend would stoop to dat level of insanity. There was no changing your mind. You wouldn't come home until you had your desire.

You wanted Atem.

To this day, I still wonder if you ever found your piece of mind. Last, I heard you'd been searching and going on adventures around Egypt. I let my heart heal from heartbreak ages ago. I knew there was no point in chasing you or attempting to win your heart over.

You had lost the will to love after he left.

I'll always remember ya, Yuugi. My best friend and my first serious crush.

I hope ya find the love of your life.

If not that, I hope ya find someone to lighten the pain in your broken heart.


End file.
